


Not my guy

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Dean gets in a car accident and Castiel is determined not to leave his side in the hospital.





	Not my guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not actually in the supernatural fandom but this is for my friend, I hope I do this justice!

The machines beeped at a constant rate. The smell of bleach and Saline was overpowering. Castiel leaned back in his chair, his back stiff and his eyes bloodshot. Dean was covered in far too many tubes and wires for the angel to feel comfortable. 

Nurses had passed in and out, checking vitals and shooting Cas looks of pity, or possibly sympathy. For now though he had no interest in anything beyond making sure he was there when Dean woke up. 

He wasn't tired, not in a physical way. And yet he felt more tired than he had ever been. 

Sam was nowhere to be found, and for now, that might be for the best. Dean had never even seen the truck coming from the right hand lane. It was ironic really, that a hunter would be brought down by a drowsy driver in a small town intersection. 

The heart monitor was steady and that, as well as the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest was all that kept the other man from falling apart. 

Castiel sat forward putting his head into his hands. He rubbed his dry eyes and took a deep breath trying to ground himself.

“You look like shit.” 

Cas jerked his head up at the rasping voice. Dean’s eyes were open but only barely. 

“Dean.” 

The hunter smirked weakly. 

“In the flesh.” 

The angel stood and embraced Dean tightly.

“Woah Cas, careful.” 

His voice was pained and Castiel let go and stepped back quickly. 

“Apologies.”

Dean smiled despite the pain that was clear in his posture. 

“No damage done, I mean maybe a few stitches popped but worth it.” 

Castiel furrowed his brow, and started towards the door. 

“I should get a nurse.” 

“No!”

Dean tried to sit up and the angel went back to his side gently making him stay laying down. 

“No?”

Dean nodded and relaxed back into his prone position. 

“Just stay.. ok.”

Castiel nodded and sat down. After a brief moment he brought his chair closer to Dean's bedside. 

“I will stay.”

Dean nodded and struggled to keep his eyes open. Pain clear on all his features.

“Maybe you should get a nurse, just.. hurry ok.” 

Castiel stood and made his way to the nurses station, which he was grateful was so near Dean's room. A short nurse in light green scrubs glanced up. 

“Can I help you sir?”

Castiel cleared his throat. 

“He's awake.” 

The nurse smiled surprised. 

“Let's go get that boy of yours some pain meds shall we.” 

Cas followed the nurse a bit confused by their statement. 

“He's Not-- nevermind…” 

The nurse chuckled and applied some sanitizer to their hands before entering the other man's room. 

“Dean right?” 

Dean nodded again, his face strained in discomfort. He relaxed noticeably when Castiel entered the room as well. 

“Well how do you feel Dean.”

“Like I got hit by a truck.”

The nurse started the blood pressure cuff and starting taking vitals. 

“So you remember what happened?”

Dean cleared his throat looking slightly irritated. 

“No.” 

Castiel furrowed his brow and glanced at the nurse who chuckled,

“Ironic then, since you actually did get hit by a truck.” 

There was a moment of quiet and then Dean laughed. 

“Son of a bitch. Of course I did.”

Once vitals had been taken a doctor stepped in as well and glanced at cas in the small room. 

“Sorry sir it's a bit crowded, Can I ask you to step out while we do an exam.” 

The angel hesitated, watching dean's face. But then he relented and stepped just outside the door watching it close with worried eyes. 

“That's quite the boy you got there.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and almost corrected the doctor but was curious what he meant.

“Yeah?” 

The doc nodded as he washed his hands.

“You've been out for almost for days, he didn't leave your side that whole time.” 

The Hunter glanced at the closed door and gave a small smile. Thinking about the whole event and the way he'd felt when he'd seen Castiel upon waking up. Maybe cas being his guy wasn't such a horrible thought. 

“Huh. well, he is quite the guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this! Please leave comments!


End file.
